love has a quiet voice
by Cynthia03
Summary: Emma' four year old Henry gets quite smitten by the new florist Killian Jones. With each visit to the florist for flower lessons, is it really Henry who is practically in love with the guy or his stubborn mother? (A cssv gift and request for Florist Killian due to the Words)


She sees him on a Tuesday, her breath hitching and her eyebrow quirking up involuntarily as she runs her gaze over him from head to toe and back up, settling on his face. Emma Swan isn't the type to ogle men, at least not _real_ and present ones (give her pictures of celebrities, and she'll happily stare at every perfectly polished and photoshopped image).

The man across from her is dressed in casual jeans and an army coloured jacket, a grey scarf around his neck, adding perfectly to the already grey and gloomy weather. It isn't his insanely good looks which stop her mid-track though, it's the huge collection of flowers in his truck which he picks up along with another man and carries them inside the tiny store.

Time escalates again as she breaks away from her _ogling_ as a little hand tugs at hers, making Emma looks down. Her son mutters something, and she finds herself shaking her head, her mind still lost with the man and his flowers.

"Sorry Henry, Mama got lost in her head. What did you say?" she asks him, her little boy, his head reaching just above her knee like this, his dark hair ruffled from his chubby hands running through them, and his big brown eyes staring up at her. Even though he's only four (or will be in a month), she still feels he's growing up too fast.

"Flowers!" he points towards the truck, back to the man she was just admiring or rather ogling.

Of course he'd noticed those; her son _loves_ flowers, thanks to her best friend. "You've been spending way too much time with Mary Margaret, kid" she mumbles under her breath as she picks him up, his tiny hands coming around her shoulder, and carefully crosses the street.

She lets Henry down once they reach the footpath. He grabs her hand and pulls her towards the truck, Emma's heart thudding in her chest as she comes closer to the man. _Oh god Emma, you're 26 not 13!_ she scolds herself, not understanding her reaction. It's not like she's never been attracted to someone – she has a kid, hello. Or rather, now that she thinks about it, since the train wreck with Neal which ended up with her knocked up and almost in jail, there was Walsh who ended up being a creep, and since then…well no one.

Until now, it seems like.

Instead of stopping at the truck or with the two men standing by it, Henry drags her to the outside of the store, kneeling in front of a glass vase with yellow roses in it. Emma warns him not to touch the flower as the boy leans towards the rose, scrutinizing it closely.

"Hello" she hears a voice beside her speak, and turns her head to find _him_ standing there. His dark hair is swept to one side and _oh god his eyes are really really blue_ , and his strong jaw line is covered in scruff, and his eyebrows are thick, and his lips are rosy and _Emma stop!_

"Hi" she replies softly, "You leasing this store?" she asks, darting her eyes towards Henry to check whether he is still heeding her instruction to not touch the flowers. He is; she raised him well.

"Aye, love. Just rented it last week for six months" he smiles, and of course he has a stupid British accent.

"Your lad seems particularly fond of flowers?" he continues, raising an eyebrow at her and she looks down at Henry who is now looking at the white flowers behind the yellow roses.

"Yeah. My friend is really into flowers and birds and all. Whenever she babysits, I'm sure she fills him up with all this" she gestures towards his truck full of flowers.

"They are certainly a very beautiful thing, won't you agree?"

"Sure" Emma replies. She'd never quite understood the obsession with them. Mostly because no one had ever given her flowers, not when she was in foster care, nor Neal or Walsh. For her, they were just things people in romantic movies give to their lovers.

The man smiles, and kneels beside Henry, his elbow settled on his knee as his hand curls around his chin and asks, "Do you like them?"

Henry turns towards him, looking back up to Emma immediately because _stranger danger!_ Once she nods at him, he looks back to the British man and responds, "Yes. They're very bu-ah-ful"

"Pardon?"

"Bu-ah-ful" Henry repeats, his nose scrunching up in an adorable confused expression.

"Beautiful" the man repeats and Henry nods.

"You talk weird" Henry said, making him laugh and earning a _Henry_ from Emma.

The Brit tucks one yellow rose out of vase, and offers it to Henry, who once again seeks his mother's permission.

After seeing the nod, he turns towards the man and grabs the end of the rose with his little fingers, a grin lighting up his face.

"What is your name, lad?"

"Henry Swan"

"Ah, Henry, you know what this is?"

Henry shakes his head.

"It's a rose" the man explains and smiles at the boy's confused expression.

"But roses are red"

"Not all of them. This is a yellow rose, it means friendship. So you want to be my friend, Henry?"

The boy grins again and nods his head, extending his hand towards the man who takes it. Henry uses the leverage to stand up and turn towards Emma, a smile on his face, and rose in his hand.

"Mama, rose!" he exclaims.

"Henry what do we say when someone gives you something?" she pushes the hair off his forehead.

He turns abruptly, "Thank you"

"You're quite welcome, boy" the man smiles, turning his attention towards Emma. She feels his gaze running over her face before he offers her his hand, "Killian Jones"

"Emma Swan" she shakes his hand, offering a smile of her own, "How much would that be?" she tilts her head towards the rose.

"Oh no worries about that, love" he shakes his head, "The store hasn't even opened yet"

"Thank you" Emma smiles, and after a wave to his new friend, Henry and Emma continue walking towards their apartment.

~~xx~~

The next time she sees him, his store Jones Florist, is up and running.

Henry drags her inside, the store in the way to their apartment from Henry's school. Killian's face breaks into a grin as he spots the two of them, getting up from his chair to kneel in front of the boy and offer his hand to him.

"Hello, Henry" he greets him, shooting a smile Emma's way as well.

"Hi Killy" he replies, and Killian's face breaks into a smile at his new nickname, before he mutters, "You know my brother used to call me that sometimes"

"You have a brother?" Henry asks.

"Aye, he lives very far away" he replies, standing up and offering Henry his hand which the boy takes eagerly. He leads him towards another vase at the back, plucking a flower and giving it to Henry.

"This, lad, is a Gardenia" Killian informs an attentively listening Henry, "This means joy – just like how joyous it has made me to see you today"

Henry smiles at that and after muttering his _thank you Killy,_ turns to examine the other flowers.

Killian turns to Emma, "Anything you'd wish to see, love? Perhaps flowers for Thanksgiving for your family?"

Emma's smile falters before she composes herself quickly, "Thank you but that isn't needed. I'm only spending it with a few friends"

He nods, "Same, here"

"No family?" Emma blurts out, cursing herself later since she should at least know better.

"My only family is in England, my brother" he informs her, lining his lips with his tongue and _that should be illegal to do_ ,"How about you?"

She blinks, is he asking about her family? Well, she asked about his, turnabout's fair. "Mine is only Henry"

"Ah" he nods again, a little smile creeping up his lips as she notices his gaze flicking over her bare ring finger.

"So how's your business doing?" she quickly asks, not liking the direction this conversation was going. She'd talked to this guy for not even a total of five minutes, including _both_ of their meetings and he already knows she's a single mom with no family.

"Surprisingly well" he says, "A lot of people came to introduce themselves but ended up buying something. There's actually a man who comes every day and buys a single red rose"

"Woah" she exclaims. _Every day?_ That sounds like something the Nolans would do.

Henry re-joins them a moment later, tugging on Emma's hand and she can see the sleep in his eyes.

"Aww tired?" she ruffles his hair, Henry taking a big yawn as he nods.

She turns towards Killian, "How much would this be?"

"Don't worry about it, love" he smiles.

"Killian" she breathes out and watches as his eyebrows shoot up upon hearing his name slip from her lips, and the tips of his ears turn red, "Your store is open _now._ No excuses"

"Henry is my first customer and a very valued one" he says, "He's earned the Killian Jones award of free flowers forever"

Emma stares at him silently, the way she stares at Henry when she needs him to stop doing something, what Mary Margaret calls her _mom stare_. But alas, Killian's not a four-year-old boy but a grown man and doesn't get affected by her stare. Instead he stares right back at her, making Emma look away after a few seconds as she feels the back of her neck warming up, and knows a blush is creeping up her cheeks.

"Alright _fine_ " she rolls her eyes once he smirks.

"See you tomorrow Killy" Henry waves at him as Emma carries him in her arms.

"See you tomorrow" he grins, waving goodbye.

~~xx~~

The next day, Killian is waiting for them, leaning on the door of the shop's entrance. Henry had started waving at him from a few feet away once he spotted his friend, Killian waving back with the same enthusiasm, making Emma smile at their goofiness.

This time Henry leaves with a Zinnia, the flower about thoughts of friends in his hand, as Killian asks Emma about her occupation.

~~xx~~

The trip to the florist becomes a part of their day, a routine. Most of the times, Killian waits for them outside, waving at Henry as soon as the little boy spots him, and other times when he has customers, Emma and Henry wait for him.

Every time Killian hands him a new flower and explains to Henry the meaning of it, his eyes usually on Emma's as he explains that the Aster means contentment, Orchid means delicate beauty, Ranunculus means radiant, and many others; each new flower, it seems to Emma, successes higher with emotion. She felt a blush threatening to color her cheeks when he handed Henry a Sunflower, telling him how it means adoration while his gaze fixated on Emma's.

~~xx~~

She doesn't even realize when Christmas comes along, the usual slightly bitter and feelings of loneliness not anywhere near her. She adjusts the little red hat over Henry's head, her boy dressed in a cute little Santa costume, while she donned on a red dress (the Nolan's took dress codes very seriously).

Emma would usually forgo the dress code but she is forced to oblige to it this year since the Nolan Christmas Eve party has a few additional guests this time.

Checking on the gifts under the Christmas tree as she knows Henry will fall asleep at the party and wake up bright and early the next morning to open up his gifts, she takes his hand and heads outside.

Mary Margaret envelops her in a big bear hug as soon as she enters, David picking Henry up and pressing a wet sloppy kiss to his chubby cheek which is slightly red cause of the cold as Emma decided to walk the two blocks, not wanting to drive her old little bug in the ice.

She hugs Ruby and Victor as well, and politely shakes the hand of another couple she is introduced to – a beautiful woman named Regina, and her husband, a handsome and kind-looking man named Robin, whom Emma is sure she has seen somewhere but can't quite place it. They have a little son named Roland, who politely shakes her hand, making Emma laugh as the boy is adorable with deep dimples in his cheek. The boy, only a few months older than Henry, gets along with him really well and the two get lost in playing with cars and the Avengers stick figures which Mary Margaret bought for Henry and keeps at her house for whenever he visits.

"So you guys just moved here?" Emma asks the new couple, sipping her wine.

"No" the man replies, "My friend actually introduced me to Dave, and we later found out Mary Margaret and Regina already know each other so that worked out well"

Robin stares at her for a moment, "Sorry but have I seen you somewhere before? You just seem familiar"

"Oh my god same!" Emma exclaims, "I could've sworn I've seen you somewhere but I can't place it!"

They try to figure out where they could've seen the other but fail to come to a decision, Regina then directing their conversation to how Emma knows the Nolans' and Ruby and Whale.

Later, Emma heads towards the kitchen, helping Mary Margaret decide whether or not to put rum in the eggnog, when the doorbell rings, making Emma hiss, "Another couple!" She didn't have a problem with couples, but she kind of feels like the odd one out as everyone else in this party is with their significant other, whereas she is the single mom.

"Oh no! This is Dave's new friend – the one who introduced him to Robin. He's single" she winks at her and drags her outside to meet the new man.

The moment he turns and their gazes lock, they both blurt out at the same time, " _You!"_

Before anyone else can say anything, Henry comes running and slams into Killian's legs, hugging him. Killian kneels down and lets the boy hug him properly, an array of emotions from joy to longing on his face as Henry clutches him closer.

"Killy!" he says once he has separated from him, his tiny little hands on the man's shoulders, "Did you bring me a flower?"

"I missed you in my shop today" Killian bops his nose, "And oops sorry, I didn't know you and your mama would be here"

"It's okay" Henry says, and Roland comes to greet Killian as well, the two boys then disappearing back to their toys.

"So you two know each other?" David asks, his gaze flickering on both of them.

When Emma doesn't answer right away, Killian speaks, "Aye mate, the lad is quite fond of flowers"

"Oh dear! Emma is this the guy you told me about who gives Henry all these flowers with beautiful meanings as is really hot and cute and-" her friend cuts off mid-sentence as she realizes what she blurt out, and Emma gives her a stern look. She glances a look at Killian, hoping he didn't hear the last part of it, but he's scratching beside his ear (a trait she finds very adorable) and the tips of his ears are red and _damn Mary Margaret_.

"Let's start warming the appetizers, honey" David interrupts, winking at Emma and she silently thanks him for saving her as he drags his wife with him into the kitchen.

Emma whispers a little "hey" and hurries to sit beside Ruby, which proves to be a big mistake as the woman winks at her, and whispers in her ear how _hot_ this Killian Jones is.

"Ruby for goodness sake!" Emma taps her head lightly with her hand, after Ruby just whispered something quite scandalous and inappropriate in her ear. She leans forward towards Victor who is paying attention to something Robin is saying and taps his knee, "Handle your girlfriend, man" she says, rolling her eyes but smiling as Ruby winks at her.

The fact that he keeps glancing at her and offering her a smile isnt working at all for her, but hey at least she learns that the man who buys a rose from his everyday is indeed David Nolan, and Robin is friend who was helping him out the first time she met him.

She decides to help out her friends in the kitchen, not wanting to hear Ruby whisper filthy things into her ear as the man she was talking about was sitting opposite her, their gazes meeting every once in a while.

"You need help?" she asks, looking down at what her friends were looking at.

"We can't decide how much rum to put in this eggnog" Mary Margaret says, David disappearing a moment later.

Emma opens the bottle of rum, ensuring they have some eggnog left in another bowl just in case the kids ask for it.

"Quarter of a bottle?" she suggests Mary Margaret, the other woman shrugging her shoulders.

"Half should be well, love" a voice breaks the silence, both women turning to find David and Killian behind them.

"Half really?" Mary Margaret looks dubious, "Isn't that too much?" 

"It should be fine" Emma says, watching her friend give her a questioning look to which she answers, "Killian used to be a bartender for some time in England. He knows this stuff"

Her eyes flicker to his for a moment, a satisfied smile on his lips and a bit of surprise in his eyes to find her remember this little detail they had shared during their many _flower lessons_ for Henry.

He takes a step forward, Mary Margaret walking back to her husband as Killian and Emma stand near the counter with the eggnog and rum. She sees him open his mouth to say something –

"Mistletoe!" Ruby yells, making everyone turn around abruptly to watch the gleeful grin on her face as she points towards the ceiling over Emma.

Emma looks up and curses inwardly, as indeed there is a little mistletoe hanging above her head _and_ Killian's. She looks down slowly to find him staring back at her, his eyes widened in uncertainty and something else that she can't quite place.

She looks at the Nolans, hoping she can silently beg them to not make her do this but she sees the both of them sharing a look and then smiling. _Bastards! It was a set up!_

 _Well if it a show they all want, that's what they'll get_ Emma thinks as she looks back at Killian who is scratching behind his ear, the tips of them turning red.

She takes a step forward as to make her intent clear to him, and suppresses a laugh as she sees his eyes widen, and his hand drops with a bounce to his side. She licks her lips before she brings her hands up to his shoulder, leaning into him once she feels his arms encircle her waist.

She mirrors his smile before she touches her lips with his, softly, applying very little pressure as she lets herself just _feel_. Her hands travel up to cup his jaw, pressing her lips more firmly to his, sucking lightly on his lower lip.

She's about to open her mouth up for him when he retreats back, making her cheeks flame in embarrassment before he leans forward to whisper in her ear, "Not like this, Emma" and kisses her cheek before he heads outside, smiling politely at Ruby's catcalls.

Emma's eyes meet Mary Margaret's who is grinning widely, while David presses a kiss to his wife's forehead and leaves the two women alone.

"What was that?" Emma blurts out, not sure whether to focus on the kiss or his words in her ears, and the use of her first name (he usually calls her _love_ or _Swan_ ). _Not like this,_ then like what? Wait, does that mean he _wants_ to kiss her, has thought about it before?

The dark-haired woman cups Emma's cheek and brushes her golden locks away from her shoulder, "Just the beginning, Emma"

~~xx~~

Emma avoids him the rest of the night, sitting beside Regina or helping Mary Margaret out in the kitchen. She didn't even look towards him when he told stories about his brother in London, about how a broken-heart lead him here for a fresh start, about how he loves playing the guitar. She ignored him with much difficutly when he made space for Henry and Roland on the sofa and read to them from a book Roland brought along, the two little heads slowly slumping down on Killian's knee before they fell asleep.

"Emma why don't you just stay here, Henry's asleep" David suggests once the other couples had left, save for Emma and Killian.

"You know how excited he is for Christmas morning, I can't do that to him" she smiles apologetically, "It's not a long walk, I can just carry him"

Killian clears his throat before he interrupts David's protests, "Love, I have my car. I would be happy to give you two a ride"

Finally, she looks at him, "It's okay, honestly"

"Emma Swan if you are going home, then you are going with Killian. I will not listen to your stupid plan of walking back home in the snow with Henry in your arms" David scolds her, using his _dad_ voice.

"All right, fine!" she thrown her arms up in the air in defeat, "You can drive us"

Killian offers her a smile, and after _goodbyes_ to the Nolans, the three of them head down.

~~xx~~

As soon as the car stops in front of her apartment, Emma doesn't even get the chance to thank him properly, before he is out and opening the back-door, taking a sleeping Henry into his arms.

"Killian, it's okay you don't have to…" Emma starts but is interrupted.

"Swan, someone has to open the door" he kicks his door shut, and tilts his head for her to lead the way.

They ride the elevator in silence, Emma looking at the ground the entire way and _not_ thinking about the kiss they shared – or rather almost kiss, and definitely not about his words _not like this, Emma_.

He deposits Henry in his room, pulling the covers over him and leaving with a ruffle to his hair affectionately. "He's a good lad, Swan. You've raised him well"

"Thank you" her breath hitches. It's hard being a single mom, having to worry whether or not your child is getting all the love he/she needs. Having people say that to her…it feels good.

"That's a beautiful tree" he points towards the Christmas tree. His eyes light up once he notices a stocking with his name on it, perched beside David's. "Is that –"

"Yes" she blushes, "Henry likes to have stockings for everyone he likes. So well me, Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, and now _you_ " she smiles at him as their eyes meet. Their gazes meet for a moment, both staring at each other before Killian moves, walking towards her and his words ring loud in her head _Not like this, Swan_. She knows what he's about to do when he comes near her, his arms around her waist but suddenly her heart beats faster, and not just because of his closeness but also because it's been _so damn_ long and she _can't._

So she puts her palms on his chest, and blurts out, "Hot chocolate?"

He searches her eyes, a bit of hurt plastered on his face but soon steps back and nods.

~~xx~~

It's 3:30 a.m. by the time they notice the time, three hot chocolates each (one of them spiced with the rum from his flask), and the Christmas cookies Mary Margaret packed them later. They talked about everything and anything. Emma learned that Killian Jones actually has a very impressive list of innuendos and pairing them up with his smirks, or the sinful way he licks his lips, well it certainly makes a woman want to kiss the living hell out of him.

"Bloody hell" he stands up from the couch where he is sitting beside Emma, her ankles propped on his knee, "I should get going, love. I'm sure you'll have a very excited child to deal with in a few hours"

"Oh ya, he wakes up at 7:30 without fail every _single_ year" Emma laughs, ignoring the disappointment she feels as he wears his shoes.

He's donning on his jacket when Emma blurts out, "You should stay"

His fingers still, and he raises an eyebrow, "Pardon me, love?"

"Henry can sleep with me and you can sleep in his bed" she continues, "I mean it's big enough for you, you know its not small, and you're not small" she realizes that she's fumbling now so she firmly states, "Stay, Killian"

He raises an eyebrow in mischief, "Oh love I assure you _nothing_ is small here". She feels the heat creep her cheeks as the innuendo is not lost on her, and this sudden change in their relationship after their kiss and these hours spent talking and joking; this new playfulness in their relationship _wait no! what no relationship!_

She rolls her eyes at him as he grins and she picks Henry up to take him in her room, whispering a _good night_ to Killian as he heads towards the lad's room.

(She wakes up at 7:30 to Henry shaking her shoulder excitedly. She makes him wash his face, and after grabbing her phone, they both hurry outside in the living room to find Killian sitting on their couch, three cups of hot chocolates on the table)

(Henry hugs Killian before he runs towards the Christmas tree)

(Killian stays until dinner that night before she ruefully lets him go).

~~xx~~

The next few weeks she and Killian fall into a comfortable routine.

Killian gets out of his truck just in time for Emma to be in the way of walking Henry to school. He ruffles Henry's hair and offers Emma a cup of coffee, making her smile as she accepts one every morning, while she whispers _Have a good morning, Killian_ and he replies back, _Aye, you too Swan, and of course Henry_.

Sometimes he would even join them at Granny's, the local diner owned by Ruby and her grandmother, for dinner at Friday nights and whenever else he is able to catch them, the older woman and Ruby giving the three of them knowing looks.

The three of them spend New Year's at the Nolan's house, Emma's heart still fluttering remembering the way Henry had kissed her cheek at midnight and then thrown his tiny little arms around Killian's neck who had picked him up, extending his other arm towards her to wrap around her shoulders as he pressed a kiss to Emma's cheek, while Henry babbled in his arms. A perfect little family.

He even babysits for her; whenever a new case makes her stay later, trying to figure out a proper foster family for a child. She comes back home to find him already have cooked dinner and watching TV with her son, both of _her_ boys welcoming her with a smile, while only one of them hugs her tightly _for now._

Henry still spends a couple of minutes at his shop after school where Killian gives him a new flower with their meanings not being lost on Emma as he hands Henry the flower but smiles at his mother – a yellow Chrysanthemum meaning secret admirer, Lilac for first love, Pansy for loving thoughts. All those flowers find their way into a huge glass vase she bought for these daily new flower lessons.

The one that brings a huge smile on Emma's face and almost brings tears to her eyes is when she and Henry wait one day for him to be done talking to another woman, who is using every excuse to touch his shoulder or lean onto him. Emma's heart clenches as she watches the other woman drop a kiss to Killian's cheek before she leaves, and she knows its ridiculous cause there's _nothing_ between them, absolutely nothing, she and Killian are _just_ friends, good friends. So this time when Killian kneels in front of Henry with his flower, he looks up at Emma and explains to Henry, "This my boy is a Violet Tulip which signifies faithfulness." She's not sure whether she has the biggest smile then or Henry.

~~xx~~

Emma was sitting on Mary Margaret's couch on a chilly Tuesday in February, Henry fast asleep in her friend's room. He had cried his eyes out once they noticed Killian's shop was closed. He wasn't there in the morning, which had caused Emma to become a bit grumpy in the morning (which was only because she didn't get her coffee, and not because she missed looking at his face).

After picking Henry up from school, they both had excitedly walked towards his shop only to find it closed. Within moments big fat tears were running down her boy's cheeks and Emma's heart clenched at the sight. Not wanting to take him home right away like this, she promised him a donut from Granny's and then popped in to see her friend where her son finally fell asleep after asking about Killian for the millionth time.

"I can't believe he wasn't there!" Emma huffs out, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Who? Killian?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Yeah. It ruined Henry's entire day" she sighs, "I wonder what he was up to"

"It ruined _Henry's_ day?" her friend murmurs, a note of _something_ in her voice.

"Yeah…" Emma let it stretch out, "I even called him twice but he didn't pick up and never called back. I mean, that's just rude!"

She shook her head in disappointment and slight annoyance.

"I think you should ask yourself Emma why exactly you're so upset"

"What?"

Her friend gives her a pointed look as she sips her tea and Emma rolls her eyes, "It's not like _that_. It's just Henry misses him – he's practically in love with the guy"

"Are you sure its just Henry who is in love with him?"

"Mary Margaret!" she seethes lightly but the woman just gives her a challenging look until Emma softens down, "You know I can't. He's so good with Henry, and I don't" her breath hitches as emotions overtake her, "I don't want to ruin that with Henry because of my own shit. You know I don't do relationships"

"Emma you're already _in_ a relationship with him" Mary Margaret points out, taking Emma's hands in her own, "You have been in a relationship with him for quite some time now except for the kissing and stuff"

"What?"

"You guys meet up for coffee in the morning, then he gives Henry flowers with each one declaring his love for you, then you guys meet for dinner" Mary Margaret lists out, "Not just that – he babysits for you, you bring him to our dinner's here, you guys take Henry to the park on weekends, you've started keeping tea at your house for him and he coffee for you in his house…Emma that's a relationship, you're already _with_ him, and in love with him"

"Oh" Emma blurts out, a sudden realization dawning at her,"I don't know about love..."

"Emma who was the first person you called when the lost little girl you'd been working hard on finally found a nice family?" Mary Margaret asks her seriously.

"Killian"

"Exactly! This was a moment you had been waiting for for months and once it finally happened he was the first person on your mind to tell this – Emma's he's _your_ person"

"Shit" Emma drops her face in her hands, a sudden realization of her heart dawning over her.

She's in love with him, and _with_ him and they don't even know. She has to tell him, has to kiss him and let him know that the only reason she never kissed him again was because she didn't want anything to do with him, but somewhere along the way of running away from him and her feelings, she ended up just moving forward with him.

She stands up abruptly, her eyes in shock as she blurts out, "I have to go tell him…I have to tell him"

Mary Margaret pulls Emma's coat from the rack and hands it to her, "David and I'll look after Henry, you go" she shakes Emma's shoulder once the blonde doesn't move, " _Go!"_

~~xx~~

Emma rushes down the stairs, and stops at her bug, unsure of which direction to go. She shuts her eyes and remembers the direction towards his apartment from his shop and figures it out from Mary Margaret's apartment.

"Shit" she curses once she realizes she left her car keys, phone, and wallet upstairs, only putting on her coat before she ran outside.

With another disgruntled curse she starts running towards her destination, knowing it is only a kilometer away from here. Few people give her weird looks as they see a blond woman running as if she's being chased by zombies or something. She's breathing heavily as she stops at his shop, making herself a promise to start working out as her panting is just embarrassing.

Jones Florist is closed as she anticipated and after checking her surroundings to ensure no one is looking at her, she takes a bobby pin from her hair and inserts it in the lock.

~~xx~~

Emma tucks her hair behind her ears, keeping a hand on her rapidly beating heart due to the running she did, almost slipping a few times on the ice and was yelled at by an irritated old man.

She fixes her hair once more before she raises her hand and knocks, once, twice, _thrice_ , before a disgruntled Killian opens the door. He is wearing a grey henley and black sweatpants, his hair sticking up from all sides and his voice deep and husky as he breathes out her name, his eyes widening in shock.

"Can I come in?" she asks softly.

"Of course, love" he smiles, turning slightly so she could squeeze in.

"Sorry, love, I should have texted you – I got down with a bloody awful cold. I'm sure Henry must be upset" he says, his eyes looking tired and his voice sounding sick.

"Well yeah, I had to buy him a donut to stop him from crying"

"Oh" he looks almost pained, "I apologize Swan, I will apologize to the lad as well.."

"Killian" she walks towards him, mindful of the little thing tucked inside her coat, before she brings her arms around his biceps, squeezing lightly, "It's okay"

He smiles down at her, and instead of looking away as Emma usually does, she stares back at him – letting herself watch the way he watches her with such tender care and adoration, and dare she say _love_ in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath she speaks softly, "I had a question for you…"

He quirks an eyebrow up, watching as she unbuttons her coat and reaches towards her side to present him with a flower: a single Red Tulip. His eyebrows furrow and he tilts his head as he regards her.

"What does this flower mean?" she asks, feeling the blush rise up her cheeks.

He quirks his other eyebrow up, a smile playing on his lips, "It means declaration of love"

She bites her lips, hoping he got her cryptic kind of message, and thought her attempt at being romantic and clever worked out for her. He stares at her for a little longer, smiling widely now.

"And why would you bring such a flower, Swan?" he asks, practically grinning.

"I thought it was obvious…" she whispers, moving closer to him until their noses brush against each other, "I just realized that I'm in love with you"

He's grinning widely now, his arms around her waist to bring her impossibly closer until her chest is pressed to his, feeling the heat radiating from him. She whines once he pulls away as she tries to kiss him and gives him a slightly panicked look, a slight moment of panic as maybe she read all of this wrong and he didn't love her.

"I have a cold, love" he whispers, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek, "I wouldn't want you to get one as well"

"Killian, I just told you I love you do you think I care about some stupid cold?" she sasses him, bringing her arms around his neck and slightly pulling on the hair at the nape of his neck, making him groan.

"Point taken" he grins before he presses his lips firmly to hers, walking her back until her back presses against the door to his apartment. The kiss is sweet and passionate and everything she had ever dreamed of since the day she stood ogling him all those months ago.

When he releases her with his forehead touching hers, he whispers against her lips, "I meant like this, love" and dives back in, his lips nipping at her lower lip and her arms pulling him closer to her.

"Oh and by the way, I love you too" he grins, breaking off their kiss to confess before Emma smacks his head slightly and calls him an idiot.

~~xx~~

Later, as they're sitting on his couch with a coffee in each of their hands (his cold was bad and Emma could also feel the little tightening in her throat now), with Killian's arms around hers after they had declared their love _again_ and had properly kissed each other until their heart's satisfaction, he noted something.

"Emma do you know what day it is today?"

She shakes her head, trying to remember the date. Realization hits her, "Oh my god"

"I suppose I know who my valentine is then" he smirks, running his hand over her arm, and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Happy Valentines Day, I guess" she smiles, burying her face further into his chest.

~~xx~~

Emma gets ready at Mary Margaret's for their first date – needing the support of her friend as she was going on a first date _after_ declaring her love for him (although Killian refuted her claim by saying they'd been on a lot of dates as he counted all her visits to his shop, to Granny's, to each other's apartments, and everything else as dates), and because she needed a sitter for Henry for _overnight_.

It was just a week after Valentine's Day, the day they finally got together (when he started getting better, Emma caught his cold, postponing their official date).

Killian brings Henry a Pink Tulip, explaining him that it meant caring, the way he cares about Henry (and his mother) and grins in surprise once Henry kisses his cheek, later complaining about the itchy scruff.

He turns towards Emma, and presents her with a Yellow Tulip. She accepts it with a smile and raises an eyebrow, "What does it mean?"

"Hopelessly in love" he grins, and it takes all of Emma's self control not to kiss him senseless right here in the Nolan's living room with the couple and her son watching them.

(A year later he proposes to her with a collection of flowers, each one associated with a loving sentiment)

(The day after she says "yes" he legally adopts Henry)


End file.
